1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a weight adjusting structure of a golf club head, and more particularly to a weight adjusting structure of a golf club head comprising a club head assembly which is installed in the golf club head and can be rotated 360 degrees for adjusting a weight orientation thereof, so that the gravity center of the club head can be located to suit a golfer's swing posture and habits.
2. Description of Related Art
For a golfer to change the weight orientation of a golf club head to suit his personal swing posture and the location of the gravity center, a weight block has been installed at a lower portion of the club head during the manufacturing process by a golf club manufacturer in an exposed form, so that the weight orientation of the club head can be adjusted with the weight block. The position of the weight block can be shifted to adjust the gravity center of the club head according to the golfer's swing posture and habits. However, since the weight block is exposed at the lower portion of the club head, the club head presents an odd look.